


These Gray Days

by liar_iago



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2447672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liar_iago/pseuds/liar_iago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's days like these, when the clouds have blocked the sun out but it won't rain, that Tsukishima's wings begin to ache.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Gray Days

**Author's Note:**

> not sure what exactly what brought this on, but i was just thinking about how sometimes we just feel sad or kind of out of it and sometimes it's just because or sometimes it's the weather, and it's just nice to have someone there when it happens. the wings sort of just Happened. 
> 
> Enjoy!

A dull, unrelenting throb in the joints of his wings and a vague tightness at the juncture where they meet his back force Tsukishima out of bed early in the morning on a Sunday. He pushes the curtain aside and sighs when he is greeted with a dreary grey backdrop; storm clouds loom over the city but the ground remains dry. 

_What are you waiting for,_ Tsukishima grumbles inwardly, glaring. _Just get it over with already._

He doesn’t call them, but Hinata and Kageyama are at his door by mid-morning. 

“We brought cake and movies,” declares Hinata, holding up a cardboard container from Tsukishima’s favorite bakery.  
Kageyama doesn’t say anything, but he gives Tsukishima a tiny smile, and Tsukishima returns it as he lets them in wordlessly. 

“Okay,” says Hinata once they’ve all settled in Tsukishima’s room. “You first, Tobio.” 

Kageyama shucks his shirt and shakes his wings out once or twice before stretching them out, wincing a little. He gets aches too, when the weather is cold, and Tsukishima and Hinata get to work, one wing each. 

Kageyama’s wings are a brilliant ink black, with feathers that shine like they’ve been painted with glitter. He has the longest wingspan of the three, beating Tsukishima by half a foot on each side, but his wings are smaller and look especially fragile on dark, gloomy days like this. 

Tsukishima brushes through Kageyama’s right wing, setting aside any loose feathers and smoothing out the rest. It’s relaxing, letting muscle memory guide him through these familiar motions, and like this he can forget about the discomfort that’s been plaguing him all morning. After the brushing is done, Hinata and Tsukishima spread a light salve on the joints to help alleviate the pain, sending amused glances to each other when Kageyama sighs in relief. 

Hinata has his wings out in no time when his turn comes; he doesn’t get aches, but grooming is one of his favorite activities. While Hinata’s wings are the smallest, it doesn’t stop him from being a faster flyer than most others, and even under the artificial light in Tsukishima’s room his tawny feathers glow warmly as the would under the sun. Hinata has the thickest feathers, and it’s a while until they have him all sorted out so that they can move on to Tsukishima. 

Tsukishima never thought much about his wings before meeting Hinata and Kageyama. It wasn’t as if he didn’t like them--it was just that they were rather plain, was all. But even now he can still remember the look of absolute wonder that crossed Hinata’s face when he saw how the slate gray at the top became white at the bottom, peppered with both colors in the middle. Kageyama had remarked “like it’s snowing on your wings,” and that night Tsukishima spent nearly an hour in front of the mirror, imagining little people rolling snowmen across his wings and conducting snowball fights with his feathers a shields. 

Kageyama has a gentle touch, always careful not to press or pull too hard, and he forgoes the brush in favor of combing his fingers through Tsukishima’s feathers. Hinata brushes slowly and steadily, taking care not to miss anything, and arranges any loose feathers from darkest to lightest on the ground beside him. They work quietly, applying the salve liberally and kneading the knots out of Tsukishima’s back, until the ache is all but gone and replaced with the lingering warmth of their touches. 

They’re all drowsy by the time noon rolls around and, after agreeing that they can afford a nap before they have lunch and watch some movies, Tsukishima pulls the comforter and pillows from his bed onto the ground for them to share.  
Hinata claims the center spot, cocoons himself in his wings, and is asleep within seconds. Tsukishima folds his against his back and lies on his side, not wanting to risk bringing the ache back, and moves closer to Hinata when Kageyama stretches a wing out from the other side to cover them both. 

When they wake nearly two hours later, the sun is shining through the window like it never left, and Tsukishima and Kageyama can only scramble to catch up with Hinata as he charges out the door and launches into the sky with a victorious shout.


End file.
